Me and Mr Cullen
by rhia xo
Summary: "Bella is safe. You're going to make her very happy." "I'm going to make her very happy?" I questioned. "Everything's going to be okay Edward, just follow your heart." Everything relies on Alice's vision, will Edward trust her and let himself love Bella?
1. First Day

**Hello! Completely inspired by watching Breaking Dawn (how amazing was it!) that I have decided to return to Fanfiction but this time with a Twilight story. This is loosely based on the books, will from time to time follow the same story line, but of course in my own way. I don't want to re write the book but I believe I must follow it to keep it as 'Twilightish' as possible. I am considering writing the next chapter from Edward's perspective too, to give you a better feel for this character - as this chapter won't give away much!**

**Hope you enjoy, review, add to your alerts etc! **

**R**

* * *

><p><strong>Me and Mr Cullen<strong>

**Chapter One – First Day**

Everybody was staring.

Of course they would be, I thought to myself, as I quickly tried to escape their judging eyes. I bet I'm the first new kid Forks High School has ever seen. Everybody here grew up with each other, they all played house in the front garden, drank milk together through pre-school and then watched each other evolve throughout middle school. High school was just another obstacle they all had to face together.

Of course, that made things worse for me. If there's one thing I hate more than anything, its attention. And right now I seemed to be at the centre of it.

"Hey!" I heard a voice call out.

_Please don't be calling me, please don't be calling me._

"Isabella Swan, right?" A tall, blonde haired blue eyed boy grinned at me.

I tried to hide my disappointment and forced a smile. "Bella." I corrected.

"Of course, welcome to Forks High School Bella! I'm Mike!"

He seemed way to enthusiastic to see me. Was it really that strange to see a new face around here? Or did my dad do something stupid like organise a town meeting to telling everyone of my arrival?

"Must be weird to see all this rain huh?" Mike asked happily, as we walked along the hallway. "I felt exactly the same when I moved from California, bet your missing all that Arizona sun!"

_Did he Wikipedia me or something! _

I smiled once more. "Yeah, I guess the rain will take some getting used to..." I nodded, and then discretely got my schedule out. Nobody liked the new kid who walked around reading a piece of paper all day.

"Oh is that your schedule? Let me check if were in any classes together!" Mike said enthusiastically and took the paper out my hand before I could object. "Awesome, you're in my Biology class – that's next, we can walk together!"

I forced another smile; it was becoming easier to pretend I was interested in what Mike had to say. I'd nod every few seconds, throw in a little laugh and he seemed happy enough. We reached the bright yellow door which gave me a subtle reminder of my home in Arizona. I sighed as we entered.

"You must be Isabella Swan, I'm Mr Banner." The teacher turned towards me and smiled warmly.

"Uh yeah, just Bella's fine." I nodded. This was going to be such a long day.

"Great, nice to have you here, there's a free seat over there for you and just see if you can keep up for today. If you need any help I'm sure your partner will be more than willing, it's as if Mr Cullen has sat through a century's worth of my lessons!" He chuckled, and then pointed me in direction to the table by the window.

As I looked up, I was overcome by what sat before my eyes. It was like nothing I had ever seen before. Surely this boy, who sat alone at the table, had to be the most perfect thing I had ever witnessed. His ghostly skin colour was mesmerising, and his eyes were dazzling. They seemed to be pure gold. He sat there, his posture so perfect and he looked so effortlessly beautiful.

"Bella?"

I blinked, and turned to see Mr Banner standing behind me, looking slightly confused at my awed appearance. I could feel my cheeks burn red, as I hurried across the room to my seat, stumbling over my feet on the way.

I had to stop myself from staring again. I threw my head down and took the seat next to him. Still embarrassed, I threw my hair across my face in hope that he wouldn't notice the crimson colour of my cheeks.

Instead, he didn't seem to notice me at all. He sat across the table, on the edge of his seat for the whole duration of the lesson.

I smelt my hair, and my clothes – was it me? What an earth had caused him to come across as so rude? I watched him as he gripped the edge of the table, his face emotionless. He seemed to be concentrating on something, maybe the clock? Perhaps he was counting down the minutes to freedom, when he could finally escape from breathing the same air as me.

I studied him intently; he didn't turn to look at me once. This only made me more self-conscious. Everyone I had met today went out of their way to speak to me, - not something I actually wanted but evidently that is what had happened. Everyone except him. Mr Cullen – I didn't even catch his first name.

I didn't listen to Mr Banner for the whole hour whilst Mr Cullen began to look as if he was dying a slow painful death. Maybe he was?

_Should I nudge him, see if he's okay? _

Although it was clear he did not want to look at me, never mind speak to me, all I could think about was speaking to him.

The loud bell sounded, and before I could even begin to throw my books into my bag, he was gone. I blinked twice to assure myself that it wasn't my eyes playing tricks on me. But no, he was really gone.

I smelt my hair once more. Strawberries, definitely strawberries.

* * *

><p>"I'm telling you Jake, it was awful!" I whinged, throwing myself onto my bed.<p>

"Come on Bells', stop being so melodramatic – I'm sure it went fine." Jacob laughed and then sat down beside me.

I wasn't being melodramatic. To begin with, the whole school seemed to know who I was. There was no privacy as I was watched wherever I went, everyone trying to work out why I had moved back to Forks. And to make matters worse, everyone seemed to enjoy having someone new to talk about. I stood out like a sore thumb and it was terrible.

"It was like they'd never seen another human being enter Forks before." I sighed. Another two years to endure high school, and then I could go to college and finally do something interesting with my life.

Jacob laughed. "I know you're really sad about the fact you can't come to high school with me."

Jacob Black was my only friend in Forks. His dad, Billy was best friends with my dad, Charlie. We used to hang out a lot when we were little, but when my mom and dad split up I moved to Arizona with her, but I still came and spent every summer here in Forks with Charlie. Forks can be a little boring if you don't know anybody, hey – it's probably just as boring if you know everyone, but my dad used to pair me off with Jacob a lot so I wouldn't be stuck around the house all day.

Jacob lived in La Push, so we didn't get to go to the same high school, which sucked. I really would have felt a lot better with him around.

"Or maybe the fact my Biology partner wants to kill me?" I asked, pondering the thought. I wasn't exactly lying, Mr Cullen really did look like he wanted to pounce on me any second and tear me to shreds.

"Oh of course, definitely not melodramatic at all. What makes you think that?"

"He just sat there, gripping the table, looking in pain." Jacob laughed once more. "Jake it's not funny! He looked disgusted, I have no idea what his problem is!"

"You can't win them all Bells'." Jake grinned at me, and then playfully hit my shoulder. "Well I'm glad you're first day didn't go too bad, although I'd watch out for that Mike kid – I don't really like the sound of him."

"Hey! He's a lot nicer than Cullen anyway."

"Whatever, he sounds weird to me." Jacob got up and picked his leather jacket up from the bed. "I best be heading off, my dad's probably wondering why I'm not home yet. Call me when your free, I could use some help with some bikes I'm trying to fix up."

"Do I look like your average mechanic?" I asked, following him downstairs.

"No, but you look like a loser who has no other friends than me." He smirked, and then pulled me into his arms to hug me goodbye.

"Funny." I scowled. "Maybe Mike wants to hang out."

"Even funnier." Jacob pulled a face. "See you soon Bells'."

I watched Jacob walk out of the door, and waved him off. For some strange reason, I couldn't get Cullen out of my head. As weird as the whole situation was, something intrigued me about him. His insane beauty was captivating, and the way he reacted to me was unexplainable. For now anyway. Next Biology lesson I would approach him, and tell him how rude his behaviour was, and hope he has a valid reason for it.

* * *

><p>I walked to Biology, half nervous, what if Mr Cullen decided to be in another mood like the day before, and reacted badly to my question? What if he had no answer, other than the fact he didn't like me?<p>

How could he not like me? He didn't know me.

I took a deep breath and entered through the door, only to see the table was empty. He wasn't in. So where was he?


	2. Curiosity

**I know you may think this is following the same story as the book, but it is loosely based on the plot, but only at the beginning so I could set the most accurate scene I could without it being seen as unrealistic (to the book, not reality... Of course it's normal to see vampires and werewolves walking round the place)**

**Hope you enjoy, please add to your alerts and REVIEW! Would love to know if people are reading and if they are enjoying.. Is it worth carrying this story on?**

**R**

* * *

><p><strong>Me and Mr Cullen<strong>

**Chapter Two** **– Curiosity**

**EDWARDS POV**

It was days before I returned back to Forks. I'd returned on one circumstance only, and that was what Alice had seen in her vision. I would not hurt her. It was crystal clear; Alice said she'd never been more certain about something in her existence. It was a great relief, knowing I was not going to ruin what Carlisle had strived to build all these years. But there was another strange feeling, almost joy. I found myself happy that I would not hurt this girl, there was something pulling me towards her.

It was very surreal, like nothing I had ever felt before. We had never spoken, yet I was incredibly intrigued by her. Listening in on the thoughts of the whole population on her first day was interesting, she seemed very reserved.

I'd come to a stop at the edge of the forest and looked up at the glass windows. Alice would already know I had arrived.

"It's good to see you Edward." She was right on queue. She smiled warmly at me and touched my arm. "Esme will be so happy; she's had me looking out for you since you left."

Ah, Esme. Of course she'd be pleased; she hated having her 'family' split up. I felt terrible for leaving, but we all agreed that Isabella Cullen's safety and keeping my families real identities a secret was the main priority.

"Alice..." I began, but she must have already seen my troubled expression.

"It's fine Edward. I am constantly watching over your decisions, and Bella is safe. She's going to be very happy, you'll make her happy, we all will." Alice smirked; she was hiding something that I could not see in her head.

"I'm going to make her happy?" I questioned.

"Extremely happy. I promise." She danced across the grass and then grinned. "Everything's going to be okay Edward, just follow your heart."

Alice was looking too far ahead. Follow my heart? I'd mentioned I was intrigued by Bella Swan, not that I was in love with her. I'd barely spoken to her, although I could not seem to think of anything but her. Her blood was enough to send me over the edge, the smell was too much.

I cringed at the way I thought of her sometimes, like I was she was my prey.

Alice sensed this. "It's a natural instinct. It'll get easier, and soon it'll be like you'd never even imagined the thought."

* * *

><p>They could not keep their eyes off me, and it was becoming increasingly frustrating. Rosalie muttered something under her breath, which I caught immediately.<p>

"I didn't ask for this Rosalie." I whispered back.

"Rose', it's going to be just fine." Alice reassured her.

Rosalie and Jasper had not taken Alice's visions well. They did not approve of me 'making Bella happy'. They didn't understand why I had to involve myself with the humans.

I hadn't yet. As far as Bella Swan was concerned, I did not like her. I had been listening in on her all morning. Mike Newton had been questioning her, and not for the first time by the sounds of it. He'd told her I was back at school today, and I'm sure I had seen her face lit up. I liked this. I liked that the fact I had returned to school had seemed to brighten up the conversation. Mike asked her what she thought of me, and she told him she didn't really know me, but I seemed to take a dislike to her.

I smirked to myself. How wrong Miss Swan was. What I felt that day in Biology was nowhere near dislike... The only hatred I held was for myself, that I wanted to kill such a perfect creature with such appealing blood, that I would happily have ruined everything for my family just to taste her. I shook my head.

"Biology is going to go as smoothly as ever Edward." Alice confirmed.

I didn't know what she expected of me. I wasn't completely sure of what I wanted. I could not involve Bella Swan with my complicated, dangerous life. She was a human who deserved a chance at life, like the rest of them, hopefully she would see that. I hoped she would ignore me and stay away, for her own benefit as I wasn't sure I was strong enough to stay away from her.

* * *

><p>Her eyes widened as she entered the room. She was staring in my direction, surprised to see me sitting there. I stopped myself from smiling and let my eyes follow her as she shyly walked to the seat next to me. She sat down without a word and did not look at me.<p>

Wise choice.

I felt slightly disappointed at her actions though, as much as I earned for her safety and to keep her far, far away from danger, I wanted ever so badly to hear her sweet voice. I wanted to ask her so many questions. It was a worrying annoyance that I could not hear her thoughts. Why her? Perhaps the only human's thoughts I had ever wanted to listen to, and I had to sit here in almost pain, trying to read her emotions.

"You've been gone a while." She almost blurted out. Immediately she began blushing and I could feel my throat burning. I forced myself to remember what Alice had been reminding me all week. Everything would be okay, I could do this.

"Yes." I answered, not really sure what I should explain to her.

"Where did you go?" She asked. Her curiosity was putting her life in danger.

I scanned my brain for an appropriate excuse. "Just visited some family." That wasn't exactly a lie, Tanya was practically our family.

"Oh." She didn't press on, although I found myself wishing she would.

"I apologise if I came across as rude the first time we met, I wasn't feeling well that day." I told her. I don't know why, but I felt the strong urge to persuade her I wasn't bad, that I didn't want to kill her that day.

She nodded. "That's fine." She studied my face a little longer.

"I'm Edward Cullen; I did not get the chance to introduce myself properly last time. You're Bella Swan, how have you been finding Forks?"

She looked taken aback.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Nothing, it's just you're the first person I've met here to call me Bella."

"Do you prefer Isabella?" I was sure I had heard her correcting everyone on her first day, or had I misheard? That seemed impossible.

"No, not at all." She smiled nervously. "Forks is uh, different I guess. It rains a lot."

I laughed quietly. Forks was the perfect place for me and my family. The rain was perfect weather for creatures that were advised to stay out of the sun if they wanted to keep under the radar. "Yes, I assume that can be very strange for someone who has spent so much time in Arizona."

She looked taken aback again, but did not press on the subject.

I was giving too much away. We had never spoken yet I had listened in on her conversations and had Alice monitoring her decisions to pick up enough information on her. I had forgotten that she was just a helpless human; I was already beginning to feel too comfortable around her.

* * *

><p>The bell sounded, alerting the class of the end of the lesson. Bella and I had spent the rest of the lesson in silence. I had desperately wanted to speak to her, I had so many questions I wanted to ask, but I didn't know how deep I wanted to get in. How deep was safe? The whole situation still worried me terribly. Even if Alice believed everything would be fine, it was not normal for such a fragile human to strike a friendship up with a vampire. It was crazy that I had the power to kill her any second of any day. If only she knew the truth... She would run miles.<p>

That thought hurt me. It hurt me a lot more than the thought of her blood. Not having her around didn't seem like an option anymore. I was selfish.

"Would you like to sit with me at lunch?" I asked her, as casual as possible as I followed her out of the classroom.

She looked astonished. Why was this? Did she think it was impossible that someone would actually want to sit with her? "Uh, sure."

I smiled at her, and then led her towards the cafeteria. Alice would have already seen my decision to invite her to sit with me, and I reassured myself that she would alert me if she saw things ending badly. I must begin to trust myself with Bella, I could do this, I thought to myself.

I walked towards a circle table and sat down; Bella took the seat opposite me. She still looked confused so I smiled warmly towards her. "What's the matter?"

"Nothing." She answered quickly, but then took a moment to think. "I guess I'm just trying to understand where all this has come from."

She was very observant; she knew my attitude was completely different the last time we had met. "Bella, I'm very curious about you." I decided to be as truthful as I could be. "You're not like anyone else in this room, and it's very strange." I sighed. "A good strange." I added immediately as I saw her expression.

"And you've just decided this right now?" She raised her eyebrows at me.

"Not quite. I have been intrigued since the day I met you, but as I explained earlier, I had trouble controlling myself last time we met due to that terrible illness I had come down with."

I studied her face to see if she bought it. She didn't question it, so I assumed she'd believed me. Humans were easily persuaded if you tried hard enough.

"Okay. So why aren't you sitting with your family today?"

"Because I'd like to sit with you, and besides we've had a slight argument, you could say." I smirked, knowing they'd be listening in. "If you don't mind, I'd like to ask a few questions?"

She looked uncomfortable, like she was wondering why anybody would be interested in her life. She had no idea what appeal she had. "I guess so."

"How do you feel about sitting here with me?"

* * *

><p><strong>Review please!<strong>


End file.
